


Movie Night

by mresundance



Series: Hannibal Flash Fics [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Murder Husbands, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/OTPBot/status/613319297654337536">this Tweet by OTPBot</a>: "Your OTP watching a horror movie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Screams rendered the night. Will's dogs shuffled anxiously in their beds while their owner lay on his couch, spooning Hannibal.

The "epic fuck-a-thon", as Will was already beginning to label it, began before dinner and ended a mere half hour ago, around 3 am of the clocking. It had exhausted both men, and Will's entire supply of sheets. Will was fairly certain that he and Hannibal had managed to break laws of both physics and biology. So, in a fucked-out stupor, they took to the couch, and found themselves too tired to even sleep. They'd resorted to downloading crappy horror movies via Netflix and Google Play, using Will's even crappier wifi connection.

"This is really awful," Will grumbled as a woman was decapitated, and blood gushed down her conveniently naked torso.

Hannibal yawned -- the first time Will witnessed such a thing. Hannibal was soft and pliable now, utterly unguarded.

Will nuzzled Hannibal's shoulder and reached beneath his red sweater. Hannibal made a small noise of protest as Will tickled him, but Will was too wrung out to do a good job, and Hannibal too wrung out to even move.

"That . . . that is not . . ." Hannibal mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "That is _not_ how a body looks once a chainsaw has been used on it."

"What?" Will asked the back of Hannibal's neck.

"What?" Hannibal responded. 

"When would you . . . _ever_ use a chainsaw on a murder tableau?"

Hannibal shrugged and grumbled something. It came out sounding like a pitiful little mewl. The laptop screeched out the music of dread violins, the maniacal buzz of a chainsaw, and the piercing wails of innocents being hacked into frothy-bloody pieces. 

"Seriously?" Will said.

"Everyone has their youthful . . . inde --? Inda --? Uhm . . ."

"Indiscretions?" Will supplied after nearly ten minutes. He'd started thinking about words, and then started thinking about Latin and Greek bases, and then started thinking about how words were so much like clouds, all vague and puffy, only they were really like water, and then about how the trout were really great, so great this season, the rivers all teamy, teaming . . . and then eventually found his way to the word he sought.

"Yes. That," Hannibal said.

"Wow," Will said when the killer proceeded to murder and have sex with a woman simultaneously.

"Hmm," Hannibal purred.

With true horror, Will realized Hannibal was rousing himself. 

"No."

"But --"

" _No._ Sleep. Talk about it . . . later. Maybe. Sleep."

Hannibal pouted, but Will could tell he didn't mean it.

They finally fell asleep like this, curled up together while the movie droned on.


End file.
